


Learning the Hard Way

by Caketin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caketin/pseuds/Caketin
Summary: Sammy Burbage, the daughter of the muggle studies teacher, starts at Hogwarts. A year below Percy Weasley, and with a similar spark of ambition, the two become fast friends. This story follows them as they navigate school, friends, danger and first love.





	1. Swish and Flick

‘Swish and flick, swish and flick’, Sammy sat in the Gryffindor common room swishing and flicking vigorously. She had been so excited to come to Hogwarts, after everything her mother had told her. She now had a heavy feeling in her stomach something akin to a rock due to the fear that she would be rubbish at all of her subjects. She felt she was the only first year not to have mastered wingardium leviosa and yet they were two weeks into term.  
‘Excuse me?’  
Sammy jumped, she had been sitting at the foot of the stairs up to the boys’ dormitory, it was fairly late and she hadn’t expected anyone to come down.  
‘Yes?’ Sammy squeaked, her brown eyes meeting that of a tall boy with horn-rimmed glasses who she didn’t recognise from any of her classes.  
‘Could you try not to be so loud? I have double transfiguration in the morning and I need my sleep,’ He sniffed and looked down his nose at her. She flushed under his scrutiny and mumbled something about moving away. She got up to leave when-  
‘Wait! I can show you how to do it properly’ his voice was softer and he dropped his snobbish gaze.  
She turned around and gushed quietly so nobody would hear, ‘Oh would you please? I’m having so much trouble and I don’t think I’m very good at anything here!’  
The boy looked embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable at the sight of her large, welling eyes. However, he sat her down in a squishy chair before a dying fire.  
‘Okay, just show me how you do it and then I’ll just correct you,’ he was sitting stiffly but Sammy could tell he felt important, she noticed that his chest puffed out just a tiny bit with pride. She smiled widely and then continued to flourish her wand so hard that she nearly poked the boy in the eye, ‘WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!’ The boy jumped so hard that his glasses swung up and got caught in his flaming red hair. Sammy looked shocked that her obvious attempt at magic had made no progress. The boy next to her however quickly arranged his glasses and smiled, looking relaxed for the first time. ‘Well it’s obvious what you’re doing wrong! Just slow down and speak more clearly, your movements are too quick for anything to happen and the same goes for your words. Yelling is quite unnecessary as well,’ he said all this very quickly and with such a pompous tone that Sammy had to try very hard not to laugh or openly gape at him; instead she regained composure and –‘Wingardium leviosa’ she spoke clearly and she knew the boy would have smiled if she hadn’t lifted his glasses’ off his face. Blinking a few times in surprise he grabbed his glasses out of the air. He quickly smiled but caught sight of his watch which was only faintly reflecting the embers in the fireplace.  
‘Merlin’s beard! I really should be in bed’ he glanced nervously up the boys’ dormitory stairs. ‘You really should have been upstairs an hour ago’ his pompous voice back again.  
‘Though you made excellent progress, really excellent, goodnight now,’ Sammy waved him goodbye but did not move up to her four-poster until she had satisfied her thirst for sending various objects flying around the room. Finally after setting down a near-by fire poker she smiled and headed upstairs. For the first time she felt comfortable at Hogwarts, she had gained that confidence you could only get from learning and achievement. She went to sleep happy, knowing that she had made a friend who had the same spark of ambition.  
Sammy woke up the next day and could hear birds chirruping, surprised and nodding her head awake, she realised that she had woken up early. A rare thing but an opportunity at the same. Somewhat dozed she dressed and headed downstairs. Fingering her wand impatiently beneath her robes she quitted the Gryffindor common room opting for the fresher option of the grounds.  
She took her time walking down to the entrance and by the time she had passed through the front doors a small drizzle of students had begun to trickle down to breakfast. Mainly seniors nodding to each and looking important, though she saw a few laugh openly when a particularly bleary eyed Slytherin tripped over his own feet. He looked around sheepishly and Sammy caught a glance of him telling his friends to ‘shove off’ before being enveloped by the fresh morning air.  
She directed herself towards the lake, revelling in the chilly fog emitting from it. Striding purposely then, she reached a large willow tree and sat herself down under it. Striding had been good she thought, she felt she had a place to go. Frowning, she looked around her, already restless. Noticing a small twig, she picked it up and rolled it between her fingers. It was rough and blunt. She drew out her wand and decided she would practice transfiguring it into a needle. Another spell she had not mastered.  
The fog had well cleared by the time Sammy got up for breakfast. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table she felt pleased with the now smooth, sharp twig in her hand. What did it matter if it were not quite metal yet?  
Her smugness must have shown because when she was buttering some toast the boy from last night sat down next to her,  
‘Feeling quite pleased with my tutoring then?’ he also proceeded to butter toast.  
‘Well I am but look at how my transfiguration is going!’ she showed him her wooden needle.  
‘Nobody in my class has managed it yet,’ she looked up proudly and saw him smile kindly.  
‘Show me how you did it,’ he instructed her. Placing the twig-needle on the palm of her hand she proceeded in making a few shifty movements and muttering an incantation under her breath. There was no change in the needle. She had expected this.  
‘It takes a while for it to work,’ glancing up at the horn-rimmed glasses.  
‘How about you place the twig on the table and then your movements won’t be so restricted?’ the boy suggested.  
Sammy did this and found it much easier; did the twig look a little shinier?  
‘Hmm yes that’s better; now when you turn your wand- no the other way, make it sharper. Your turns are too sloppy.’ Sammy did not take notice of his sharp words; instead she beamed and followed the instructions. She closed her eyes when performing the spell this time and focused her attention totally on the twig-needle, hardly daring to hope. When she opened her eyes she gave a cry of delight that caused several people to look at her and a Ravenclaw student to slop porridge down his front. She picked up the metallic needle bearing no resemblance what-so-ever to a twig.  
‘Thank you so much…err?’ enquiring for his name.  
‘Percy, Percy Weasley’ he replied in a pompous tone, she noticed the puff of his chest.  
‘I’m Sammy Burbage,’ she told him and he smiled.


	2. Day of Firsts

Sammy had been at Hogwarts a whole year when Fred and George arrived. Percy had not so much as told her about them as warned them.   
‘And don’t accept any food they give you either, they like to poison things,’ Percy looked nervously down at Sammy, who despite being a year older had hardly grown. Percy however was taller than ever, seeming to have doubled in stature over the summer.   
‘Okay Percy, you’ve told me a million times, now be quiet or we’ll miss them being sorted!’ He grimaced but looked towards the entrance doors, behind which his twin younger brothers awaited the sorting hat.   
Sammy remembered being extremely nervous about being sorted. Her mother worked at Hogwarts but had refused to tell her how the sorting happened. As she gazed around the faces that seemed to reflect hers a year before she noticed that Fred and George were an exception to this. They grinned at each other, perfectly at ease. Their childish faces lighting up in delight as they made those around them more nervous. Sammy shifted in her seat uncomfortably, already these twins had more confidence than her and Percy combined though they had hardly been here an hour.   
The end of the list was nearing, Percy looked tense as Fred’s name was called out, and it was mere seconds later when it cried,  
‘GRYFFINDOR’ She clapped and beamed with everyone else, to her surprise Fred took a seat next to her, his bright boyish face focused on his brother, unfazed by the separation. Percy however still looked tense, she contemplated this for only a moment because a sigh and peace reached him when the word ‘GRYFINNDOR’ rung out across the Great Hall.  
Taking a seat next to his brother, the twins now turned to Sammy and Percy.   
‘So you’re the famous Sammy Burbage’ said Fred, nearest to Sammy.  
‘We’ve heard all about you,’ said George grinning.   
‘Sammy this…’   
‘Sammy that…’   
‘Sammy this…’   
‘Sammy-‘  
‘Okay we get the picture!’ Percy hissed at them, annoyed. Sammy however flushed with embarrassment or was it pleasure? Percy was never an affectionate friend, always being pompous and proud, though showing rare moments of softness when Sammy was having a bad day or when he was halfway through holidays and couldn’t find any more study to do. To know that he thought so highly of her, that he may have momentarily mentioned her in front of the twin brothers he was so wary of, was the most flattering thing Percy had ever done to her, however indirectly.  
Sammy was smiling when she got into bed that night. Her stomach seemed to be at bursting point, partly because of the food, partly because Fred and George had made her laugh so hard. At one point she had nearly choked on some desert and Percy had used his wand skilfully to dislodge it from her throat. She had seen him throw a disproving glare at the twins who just laughed gleefully. George had pointed out on the way back to the common room- (most first years followed the prefects, though Fred and George seemed quite content to walk with Percy and Sammy through various corridors and secret passageways. They never even flinched at the moving staircases.) -that Percy was about to use his hands to hit her on the back, before reverting to his wand to keep her breathing.   
‘So what?’ she whispered to him, not entirely sure why but wanting to keep the conversation from Percy anyway. George just shrugged and said no more.  
Sammy contemplated this now; did he not want to touch her? Coming to think of it he always seemed awkward whenever she got too close or accidentally brushed his hand with hers.   
She lay down in her four poster, and thought lazily that she was reading too much into things, her head sunk into the pillow and she dismissed all thoughts. Her eyes closed and before she knew it she was in a deep, dreamless slumber.   
The next day was a Sunday so classes would not start for another day. Sammy wondered why they would bother bringing students in on the first of September always when they knew there would be idle days like this, perfect for mischief makers. Without meaning to she thought of Fred and George.  
Sammy had woken up early, a habit she had trouble kicking even in the holidays; she dressed snugly and traipsed down to the common room. Percy was the only one there; she knew he would also be the only one to actually find work to do before classes had even started.   
‘Morning’ she mumbled and took her place next to him.  
‘Morn’ he mumbled back not even glancing at her. He shifted books around on a near-by table he was leaning over. Sammy didn’t even try to look at them; she just sunk back into the squishy chair and let her thoughts travel down to the great hall wondering what would be served for breakfast.   
‘I’m starting new subjects this year.’ She was snapped back into reality.   
‘Oh, so that’s why all your books are out! Don’t stress Perce, you probably know all the subjects backwards and you haven’t even started yet!’ she picked up a muggle studies book.   
‘Haha you’ll have my mother for that,’ she dropped the book back down on the pile.  
‘Not a bad idea taking that subject actually, remember when you mixed up television and telephone when you first met my mum?’  
‘That was so embarrassing, I think she’ll find I’m one of the best students though,’ he puffed his chest out proudly. Sammy chuckled.  
‘Well of course she will, you’re the best in every one of your subjects. Even Snape can’t help but top you!’ She expected him to puff out his chest more and boast of more of his many achievements instead his face softened, he looked down at her and smiled. She noticed his glasses looked like they had been smudged with butter. She frowned; it was not like Percy to be unkempt. She twitched her hand, making to reach up to them. She was suddenly very aware of the distance between them, blushing she instead reached for her wand.  
‘Wingardium Leviosa’ she spoke softly and the glasses lifted of his face; she caught them in her hand and wiped them on her top to clean them. Percy looked slightly perplexed.   
‘Don’t you know even a simple cleaning spell?’ She shook her head unconcerned and gave him back his glasses. Once they were safely resting on the ridge of his nose he stood up abruptly. Sammy now took her turn to be perplexed.   
‘Well come on, I’m going to teach you, lets go out on the grounds though, it will be nicer.’ Percy held out his hand to help her up from the chair.   
‘Oh but it’s the day before lessons, not even the first day really!’ she complained but only half-heartedly. She allowed him to draw her up into standing position yet when she went to take a step she was pulled into an awkward hug. Percy held her tight and rested his head easily on her head.  
‘Is everything Okay Perce?’ Sammy spoke softly; this gesture was new to her.   
‘I just missed you over the summer and I was afraid you would prefer my brothers to me,’ he mumbled the last bit very quickly. Sammy pulled back and looked up at him. A smile in her eyes.  
‘Well we wrote everyday didn’t we and look where-’  
‘Wow Percy you never mentioned she was your girlfriend,’ the Weasley twins bounded down the dormitory steps. Sammy didn’t know which one said it. Percy quickly stepped back and shoved Sammy away from himself. He muttered and half growled something about,  
‘Don’t be absurd-not my girlfriend-why suggest-stupid’ Sammy giggled, today was a day of firsts, Percy was never incoherent  
‘Just like Percy to take a language class’ yawned a twin. Sammy frowned not understanding. .  
‘As you can see he’s learning troll’ Sammy and the twins laughed. Percy just stood there looking very red.   
‘Fancy getting a bite to eat Fred?’ mentioned George, who Sammy identified as the yawning twin.  
‘Sounds grand, care to show us the way down Sammy?’ Fred and George were already walking towards the portrait door.   
‘Coming Perce?’ Sammy asked lightly.  
‘No, I’ll be with the books, I mean I’ll teach you later. Umm just forget about it,’ he busied himself with the books. Sammy felt a bit put out; she always went to breakfast with Percy. She did not voice this opinion though, she led the twins down to the great hall, listening to them joke and laugh but not participating in their conversation.   
She decided as she sat down with the twins either side of her that she did not like this day of firsts.


	3. A New Friend

‘Oh come on Sam, it’ll be fun!’ The twin’s friend Lee was begging her. The three of them had become rather attached to Sammy; she neither welcomed nor accepted their friendship. Percy was more distant than anything.   
‘Look, pranking Snape is a big deal, he more than hates me, and he even loathes my mum. Imagine if she got in trouble,’ she pouted, she knew her cheeks puffed up and made her look even chubbier than she was but it got the point across. George-who Sammy thought was the kinder and calmer twin- responded to this as expected.  
‘Come on guys, leave her out of this, we’re going to need a muggle studies teacher in the future,’ he said all this in a very level voice. Sammy shot him a grateful glance. He winked and grinned. They sat in the Gryffindor common room, Sammy was struggling over a particularly nasty Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. She sighed and lightly tickled her face with her quill. Homework had been a lot harder without Percy. It was nearing Christmas and the twins had asked her to the Burrow. Sammy felt torn about this decision. A few weeks ago she had fully intended to go but now she didn’t know, she hadn’t spoken to Percy in a whole week and before that it had only been small talk. How would he feel if she was in the same house as him? Whose invitation was she accepting?   
‘I think I’m going to head off to bed guys, I’ll see you in the morning,’ she rose from her chair, mulling for the millionth time over her Christmas dilemma.  
‘Night’  
‘Cya Sam,’   
‘Sleep well Sammy,’ the twins and Lee all gave their round of goodnights and Sammy like a ghost drifted up to the girls dormitory.  
Waking up the next morning she felt the familiar early morning sun on her face. She decided that she would take her turn evading Percy today by praying very hard he wasn’t already up and keep her head down and feet fast to the grounds.   
As she dressed she looked around at the bodies of the sleeping girls around her. They were all quite nice but she had never become close to them. Perhaps she should make more effort with them so that she could spend holidays with them instead of dappling in the troublesome family of the Weasley’s.  
Once outside she drew her robes close. Only one more week of school. She looked towards Hogsmeade, she couldn’t go there on weekends but her mother and she had a small cottage near the town so she knew the place well enough. Indeed her mum went home each afternoon after classes and had offered for Sammy to do so but she much preferred staying at Hogwarts. Her mind wandered to the evenings where Percy and her would gather over their homework, how happy he would be when she would wait for him after class and the early mornings where he would help her to learn whatever she fancied. Suddenly she found herself beside the lake, trying to hold back sobs. The last few months her grades had dropped, the teachers who thought Percy and her friendship was odd found it more concerning that it was dwindling (admittingly, Fred and George had developed a reputation and it may have been concern by association) but most of all despite spending more and more time with a pair of the funniest guys in school, she smiled less and less.   
‘Hey Sammy,’ she jumped and quickly brushed the tears from her face. She turned around.  
‘Oh, Percy,’ He quickly looked down, embarrassed by her crying.  
‘I just thought I should inform you that if you still wished to stay at our house over Christmas, then you are certainly welcome to do so and I personally would be honoured to have you there,’ He still wouldn’t meet her eye. She bit her lip, not sure what to do.   
He smiled his face softer.  
‘Please come, I miss you,’ he begged her.  
‘Of course I will,’ she smiled back at him. He let out a sigh of relief.   
‘Let’s go up to the Owlery to send Mum an owl, she’ll be so glad you’re coming.’ Sammy felt warmth spread through her, feeling certain that she had her friend back.  
On the way to the Owlery, they chatted companionably. Not once were Fred and George mentioned and it seemed things were back to normal. They took their time finding Errol, who Sammy thought was a handsome owl.   
‘Come on, we’ve taken our sweet time we’d better rush to get to breakfast in time,’ Sammy chided after watching Errol fly off into the distance. They did not race each other to the school or kick pebbles along the way; instead they walked briskly and with purpose.   
The Gryffindor table was quite full when they reached it; Sammy sat down next to Oliver Wood and Percy on the other side of him.  
‘Morning Oliver,’ Percy was polite to him, they were in the same year but not strictly friends.  
‘Alright Percy?’ Oliver and Percy made small talk; Sammy didn’t have much to do with him and minded her own business. She was quite shocked when he turned to her.   
‘I think Charlie Weasley is holding Quidditch trials tomorrow, you should go for beater.’ He said this sizing her up. Sammy blushed and didn’t say anything. She felt a bit hurt, beaters were naturally solid figures. She mumbled something about considering it and turned once again to her breakfast. A girl opposite her called Rhonda piped up.   
‘You should go for it Sammy, I’m going to try out for chaser, we’ll go down after class tomorrow together,’ Rhonda was a tall girl who looked a bit horsy but she had sweet blue eyes and was kind. Sammy brightened up.  
‘Yeah alright, it would be fun at least wouldn’t it?’ she grinned.  
‘Yeah all those fit Quidditch boys! What have we got to lose?’ they both giggled. Oliver exchanged a look with Percy rolling his eyes, Percy looked quite tight lipped.  
Rhonda and Sammy walked to charms class together. They chatted the whole way. Did Sammy play Quidditch much? No, only as a child. Who would be the captain after Charlie left? Was that charms essay due today?  
Sammy found the day went much quicker when you had a friend to spend it with. As Rhonda was in all of her classes they quickly became close, she didn’t have many friends either. As she got into bed that night she realised she had not spoken to Fred and George all day. She remembered hearing something about them annoying Filch and figured they were probably in detention. Something stirred in her memory, Fred and George, they were talking about how annoying it was first years couldn’t play Quidditch. Quidditch, her stomach lurched. That was a hurdle she would have to face tomorrow.


	4. The Burrow

Sammy stood next to Rhonda, it was cold and she was shivering, she felt stupid, short and fat next to the lanky tall Rhonda. After spending the whole day worrying about this particular moment she had decided that she did not want to be a beater. Beaters were brutal, they were strong, and they were very rarely women.   
‘Sammy Burbage, you’re up,’ Charlie Weasley, the Gryffindor Quiditch captain who was in his sixth year called her up. Sammy grimaced and mounted her broom. She rose into the air with more than slight trepidation. It was normal to feel nervous when murderous balls were being hauled at you right?   
Trent Walker threw a beaters bat at her; she caught it but fumbled with it slightly. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Rhonda grinned and gave her the thumbs up.   
Sammy did not move much during her trial, she couldn’t help but think that it was something of an odd tennis match; she and Charlie belted the bludger between themselves. At the end of the trial he told her she was in. Rhonda got in also. Sammy found out later that there had been only one other chaser try out and that Charlie had to actually go and find another beater. Season had already started and they would be training as hard as ever. Luckily the first two matches had been and gone and Gryffindor had not played yet. Sammy suddenly felt a bit calmer, she could practice over Christmas with the Weasley’s, Percy wasn’t much on a broom but he could referee well, Fred and George were simply superb and they had a little brother and sister who might play.   
The trip to the Burrow was extremely exciting for Sammy, since she lived in Hogsmeade; she had never caught the Hogwarts Express to school but had travelled on it several times to go in and out of London with her mother. Travelling with friends was rather different though. Sammy thought it was rather crowded on the train but Fred assured her it was much busier on the annual trip to Hogwarts. She longed for this hustle and bustle, the excitement of the first years through to the melancholy seventh years.   
Percy, Lee, Fred, George, Charlie and Sammy all sat together to play exploding snap. Percy was unfortunately quite bad at this and quickly reverted to getting out a rather battered set of chess pieces. Sammy smiled to herself; she had gotten him an expensive new set complete with a polished wooden board that would fold itself up to fit in your pocket. She hoped he wouldn’t mind breaking them in and the old ones wouldn’t take offence.   
Once reaching the platform and waving goodbye to Lee, Mrs Weasley made a great fuss over them saying they were all rakes and she would have to feed them up. Sammy knew she was going to like this woman. As soon as Mrs Weasley reached her she didn’t hold back on admiring her golden locks of hair and the unusual coupling with brown eyes. Sammy flushed and stammered thanks. She now turned her attention to two younger Weasley siblings she had not met.   
‘Sammy, this is Ron and Ginny’ Percy gestured to a lanky young boy who like all Weasley children had the complete set of a fire of hair and freckles liberally sprinkled across his face; and to a sweet little girl who hid shyly behind her hair.   
‘When do you two start at Hogwarts?’ she asked politely.  
‘Not until year after next,’ Ron replied glumly.   
‘I have even longer to wait, I start a year after him,’ Ginny took her turn in looking put out.   
‘Ahh well you’ll both get there eventually, and once you do it will go super fast and you will be done before you know it. I can hardly believe I’m in second year.’ Sammy smiled and looked up at Percy affectionately. He looked away quickly. Ron and Ginny thought they both looked daft. Mrs Weasley just bustled them along.  
‘Come on now, everything in the car…yes yes of course it will fit…stop whinging Ginny you said you wanted to come,’ soon they were off and pulling into the driveway of the Burrow.  
Sammy had never seen anything like it. Her cottage in Hogsmeade would never compare to the expansive, somewhat disjointed palace that was the Burrow.   
‘C’mon lets get the brooms out of the cupboard’ shouted Fred to George and Sammy.  
‘Whoa steady on, you’re to bring in your luggage first,’ Mrs Weasley was stern. Sammy made a mental note to always do what she said and to never cross her. She was brave but not that brave.   
A camp bed had been set up in Percy’s room for her.  
‘I’m sorry it isn’t something more comfortable dear, but you’ll find the blankets are very warm,’ Sammy turned to Mrs Weasley and thanked her warmly for her hospitality. She feared she might have been too sincere because Mrs Weasley blushed and flustered, saying there was to be no shenanigans and that dinner would be served soon. When she left Sammy met Percy’s eye. They both burst out laughing.   
‘No shenanigans Percy,’ Sammy put on a stern face and pointed at Percy, she plopped herself down on the camp bed. This had been the wrong thing to do as she sat on the weakest point and the bed decided it would fold in on itself, hitting Sammy on either side.   
‘Golly! Sammy are you alright?’ Percy picked her up, relaxing a little when he saw she was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.   
‘Oh I’m fine Percy, stop fussing really, I should have known that tiny little bed couldn’t take so much of my bottom all at once,’  
He frowned and sat her down on his bed, putting a pillow against the end of the frame for her to lean on and then a propping a pillow up for himself at the other end They sat carefully with their legs crossed.  
‘You’re beautiful, you know that,’ He seemed to say this without meaning to, and must have instantly regretted it because of the look of the great big grin on Sammy’s face.  
‘Oh you know what I mean,’   
‘I know exactly what you mean Percy Weasley and I’m never letting you forget it,’   
‘We aren’t either’ Fred and George walked into the room, stupid grins plastered on their faces. Percy looked furious.  
‘How long have you been out there for?’ he said suddenly standing up, placing his hands on his hips.  
‘We heard something about Sammy’s bottom and her being beautiful and thought we should stay here to protect your innocence. Didn’t we George?’ Fred looked mighty pleased with himself. George was looking carefully at the reddening face of Sammy and the same effect on Percy’s ears; he knew well when a Weasley was showing danger signs of shouting.   
Before Percy could go off though, Mrs Weasley gave a shout that dinner was ready and the twins bounded off. Sammy told Percy to take a deep breath before heading down the stairs. She was afraid that Charlie had caught sight of this and had a good laugh about it with Bill at dinner.   
‘So Oliver is keeper again?’ Percy asked Sammy,  
‘Yeah, there weren’t any others trying out. The Quidditch team doesn’t seem to change much until people leave, Charlie still chooses the best though’ she smiled at him; he smiled back letting her know he had heard. They reminisced for awhile about the Quidditch he had played last year and Percy told her about the matches the year before.   
‘So speaking of Quidditch,’ piped up George, sitting back looking very content after his meal.  
‘It’s still light, how about a ga-’ He had caught the look on his mothers face.  
‘Or not…’ he muttered to himself looking down.   
‘I want you boys to degnome the garden and then you can do what you like,’ she didn’t have to tell them to take up their plates and rinse them, with lots of grumbling they all did it.   
‘Have you degnomed before?’ Percy asked Sammy politely  
‘Yeah, mum hates doing it at home so I spend half my holidays doing it for her,’   
‘I’d like to visit your house, like next year when we can go on Hogsmeade trips together,’   
‘My house isn’t big like yours and it’s very quiet,’   
‘I never really liked the Three Broomsticks,’   
They competed who could throw the gnomes the furthest. Poor little Ron who was swinging his arm around like a maniac accidentally let go of the gnome which proceeded to attack him.   
Once done they all traipsed inside. Mrs Weasley made them all hot chocolate and they sat by the fire. Sammy was engaged in conversation by Mr Weasley, she had been worried at first by his very enthusiastic questions but now found him quite charming and they spoke easily.  
‘So you say you went to a muggle boarding school?’ he was perplexed  
‘Yeah, it was easier for mum because of work,’ she replied solemnly  
‘Of course of course, but wouldn’t it have been terribly hard for you dear?’   
‘Only a little, controlling my magic was hard when I got older and I slipped up a few times. Knowing I was a witch and being around all them muggles was pretty cool though, I enjoyed learning “the long way around” as mum and I would call it’   
‘Amazing, we should have done that dear,’ he called over to Mrs Weasley. She just sighed and nodded nicely but sternly reminded him that it would be folly to try and teach their young children muggle ways now.   
At half past ten everybody retired to bed. Percy and Sammy lay awake on their backs in their separate beds. Neither of them spoke. Not until Sammy tentatively reached her arm out (the room was quite small so all she had to do was awkwardly flop her elbow out) did Percy grasp her hand and they fell asleep.


	5. Christmas

The next day was a blur, they all got up late and watched Mrs Weasley prepare for Christmas Eve in her kitchen while eating breakfast. Bill nearly got her wand in his eye when he went to get the sugar.   
They had a snowball fight for the better half of the day with Mr Weasley and after lunch they retreated to the very frosty orchid to play Quidditch. Percy refereed while they threw around an old pillow case which was stuffed and tied in a circle. Fred and George on one side, Sammy and Ron on the other. Needless to say Fred and George flogged them.   
Soon they were being called into dinner, before them a magnificent array of food was presented. Sammy ate until she felt she could burst and then a bit more. It was a Christmas Eve she had never known before. They all sat down after dinner by the fire and spoke in long slow voices. Ron was acting very old and mature by saying Christmas was just another day, what was all the fuss? He still asked Bill discretely if he thought that he would get the new Chudley Cannons room decoration set.   
Sammy had never been a spoilt child. Living off a single teachers wage wasn’t easy. Of course Dumbledore had always been sympathetic to those less fortunate and Sammy was able to fulfil her mother’s wish of her going to a muggle school before Hogwarts.   
Though no matter the hardship they had never suffered compared to that as the Weasley’s. Percy had told her how difficult it was each year to go off to Diagon Alley and scrape what little money they had out of Gringotts and spend increasingly more on second hand goods for their education. No matter what they said about getting by he knew they worried about the two other children yet to start. When Percy talked about this he got the same hard look in his eye when he was studying.  
It pained Sammy quite a bit to go to bed that night and wonder if Ron would be disappointed this year. She wondered if Percy had ever been disappointed. She felt tears prick her eyes, he worked so hard already at school for a better life. Without saying anything they both held hands before falling asleep again that night.   
Whatever Christmas day was, it was not a day of disappointment. Percy had been delighted with his fancy new chess set and gave Ron his old set. Ron was speechless all day, having got the Chudley Cannons bedroom set and been thought grown up enough to have chess pieces. Percy and Ron spent most of the day playing on the new board. Mrs Weasley had been delighted with a homemade Christmas cake all wrapped up in a festive tin and Mr Weasley loved the telephone that Sammy had picked out on Percy’s advice. Fred and George were delighted with Zonko’s products that their parents had been too wise to buy for them. Sammy and Percy had put in together to buy Ginny a necklace which she absolutely adored. Bill and Charlie had both been given cologne which they thanked Sammy handsomely for.   
Sammy herself had been given plenty of mince pies and rum balls from Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley had given her a lovely new Quill. Fred and George gave her some sweets from Honeydukes. Percy had given her a lovely ornate pocket mirror. She gave everyone a huge hug and thanked them.   
She spent the rest of the day mostly talking to Ginny who was extremely interested in people’s love lives.   
‘So is anyone in your year, like together?’ She would say and giggle.  
‘Err not really, we’re only twelve, I’m still a kid you know,’ she would reply awkwardly.   
‘You’re much bigger than me though. Do you have a crush on anybody?’ she giggled again. Sammy wasn’t annoyed by this talk, indeed she found the fiery child engaging.  
‘Oh yes she’s madly in love,’ piped up George, catching on to their conversation while studying some parchment with Fred over in a corner.   
‘Ohhh who is it?’ she swooned.   
‘Oh go on,’ Sammy scoffed. However everyone seemed to be enjoying this game, including Percy who cracked a grin. Fred noticed this.  
‘Who’s the lucky fellow Perce?’ he got up and nudged him. Percy put on an act of thinking hard.  
‘Oliver Wood I believe,’ he said looking at Fred with mock sincerity.  
‘Aww Ollie and Sammy sitting in a tree-’ chorused the twins before Sammy saw fit to throw her shoe across the room at Fred. He ducked in time and they all had a good laugh. Ginny had a very smug look on her face. Percy exchanged a look with Sammy and they both burst out laughing.   
Sammy and Percy sat in their room. They were both in comfortable positions on their beds and eating various Christmas sweets.  
‘Do you like Oliver?’ Percy asked seriously. Sammy didn’t need to think before she answered.  
‘Haha no, I’m only 12! I don’t think about boys like that. I couldn’t imagine kissing one or even holding hands in that way,’ she blushed and looked down. They both were thinking of how they held hands before sleeping. Neither of them said anything. That was a best friend sort of thing anyway, Sammy thought firmly.   
‘Well I just thought because of joining the Quidditch team and you might see him as good looking and all,’ he was flippant, waving his hand around.   
‘I’m not so sure about this Quidditch thing, I’m truly awful. Did you hear that Lee is going to do commentary? That will be a laugh,’ she changed the subject from Oliver.   
‘Yeah he is funny I guess,’ Percy disapproved.  
‘Do you like any girls?’ Sammy asked hesitantly  
‘No girls like me,’   
‘I didn’t ask that’  
‘No I don’t, I mean you’re my best friend but I only see girls how you see boys I guess.’  
She nodded content with his answer.   
They didn’t hold hands that night.   
The trip back to Hogwarts seem to spring on them. The morning was spent rushing around wondering how that could have gotten there and had someone seen this?   
Eventually they managed themselves onto the Hogwarts express and were soon to reach Hogwarts. They changed into their robes, actually sorry to be leaving the Burrow and feeling apprehensive about the year ahead. Charlie would be sitting his NEWTS soon and then hoped to be off to study magical creatures. Percy had already decided what he wanted to do, enter the ministry and become successful as possible; he had extremely high ambitions of becoming minister. Sammy had no doubts about him, he was tremendous at organising and it goes without saying a brilliant wizard. Sammy also knew what she would like to do; she had only told Percy her hopes of becoming a healer. He had complete faith in her as well.   
A few weeks into term and things had fallen fairly well into place. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had fallen pregnant and for some reason had to leave immediately. Something about chasing down a father in Turkey.   
Percy had seen it as his personal duty to teach her how to protect herself.   
‘Stop it Percy we’ve been going over it for days, stunning is too advanced for me! I’m in second year! Not fourth!’   
‘Look, I’ve seen you do incredible things before, you are so talented. Try this just for me okay?’   
She looked up at him through her eyelashes. He caught his breath.  
‘Fine, STUPEFY!’ She took him by surprise, or at least assumed she did because of the look of surprise stunned onto his face and left there. She giggled but caught sight of her watch.  
‘Oh no I have to be at Quidditch practice in ten minutes!’ she looked up at him desperately, the spell would wear off but she didn’t like leaving him there. She didn’t know a counter charm.  
‘Look Percy I really have to go, I’m so sorry. The spell will wear off soon. Charlie will kill me if I don’t turn up soon. Sorry,’ she gave him one last look of pity and dashed off to the Gryffindor tower. On the way back down, Quidditch robes flapped around her ankles and she kept her eyes off the windows, not wanting to glance at the lake and see a frozen Percy. Doing this also meant she ran into Oliver Wood.  
‘Oh Oliver I thought you would be down there already,’ she was confused, Oliver not early to Quidditch practice. Oliver Wood?   
‘Err slept in, shall we?’ he held out his elbow for her to take, she grabbed his hand and ran all the way down to the pitch.   
‘Nice of you two to turn up,’ Charlie addressed them when they arrived. Sammy went to stand next to Rhonda who raised her eyebrows and looked smugly between Sammy and Oliver.  
‘Shut it you,’ snapped Sammy.  
‘Didn’t say anything,’ Rhonda replied in a satisfied and superior voice.   
Charlie spoke to them briefly about tactics; they were playing Hufflepuff this weekend. Then they rose up into the air and took their positions. Sammy and a seventh year named Lewis Hastings were to hit the bludger at each other while protecting other players. Sammy found that training was a lot more exhausting than it seemed, with two bludgers she had to keep watch constantly and she found it mentally as well as physically tiring.   
At the end of practice Rhonda and Sammy changed back into their normal clothes and headed back to the castle. Classes started tomorrow and Rhonda decided to go to the library to study for their upcoming exams. Sammy thought she would go and find Percy and try to make it up to him. She trudged up to the Gryffindor tower, hating the staircases and wondering how the stairs could have gotten steeper. She reached the Fat Lady, muttered the password (‘Horklump’) and entered. Percy was sitting in a corner absorbed in an Athermancy book.   
‘Hey you,’ Sammy sat down next to him  
‘Hey,’ he didn’t look up from his book  
‘About this morning…’ she started awkwardly  
‘It’s okay Sam, I understand. I’m pretty impressed you did it actually,’   
‘Not enough to knock you out though, only to freeze you for awhile,’   
‘You’ll get there,’ they sat silently for a moment. Sammy decided to go upstairs and grab a potions book; she then sat back down next to Percy and studied with him. As the minutes went by, they slowly relaxed until they were leaning against each other comfortably. It started to rain outside, Sammy felt her eyes getting heavy and before she knew it she was dozing lightly on Percy Weasley’s shoulder. He never looked up from his book.


	6. Mysterious Note

‘And it’s Wood, Burbage, Hastings, Erkheart, Giles, Walker and Weasley!’   
Sammy could feel her heart pounding, threatening to leap out of her chest. She kept her eyes on the Quidditch Pitch, avoiding the stares, boos and cheers from the crowd. Upon hearing the whistle from Madam Hooch she mounted her broom and rose up into the air. She had no idea how she would find the strength to belt bludgers around when she was shaking and trying hard to keep hold of her bat.   
The Hufflepuffs were fair players, the game was smooth with a few intense moments, however neither seeker had caught sight of the snitch yet and everyone was rather tired. Sammy was on a shoddy school broom, seeing a bludger pelting towards Rhonda who wasn’t in possession of the Quaffle but quite oblivious to the bludger’s presence, she pushed herself forward on the broom to hit the bludger away. She was only a few metres away when the Hufflepuff seeker who was on his own and much faster broom, flew in front of her to block her. The school broom had quite a long stopping time; Sammy could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body. She went to look for Rhonda, knowing the bludger problem would have been well adverted by now but didn’t have a chance to see past the stupid grinning face of the Hufflepuff seeker as a bludger was hit and found its mark at the back of Sammy’s head.   
Sammy’s eyes fluttered. In her mind’s eye she could still see the grinning face of the Hufflepuff seeker looming in front of her. As her vision cleared though, she could make out the faces of four Weasley children.   
‘What happened?’ she asked weakly. She noticed none of the Weasley’s were in Quiditch robes.   
‘You were knocked out, you’ve been here for two days,’ One of the twins said this. That explained the robes Sammy thought.   
‘I’m going to send mum an owl, she said she wanted to know as soon as you woke up,’ Percy croaked. His face looked white though the others looked quite calm. Sammy reminded herself that he wasn’t as accustomed to Quidditch injuries as they were.   
‘Charlie caught the snitch just before you were hit, we won!’ The other twin spoke, she still couldn’t tell the difference.  
‘That’s great! Who do we play next?’ Sammy didn’t feel as enthusiastic as she sounded. She felt her stomach lurch at the thought of another Quidditch match.  
‘We’re playing Ravenclaw next,’ Charlie spoke darkly, they were an excellent team.  
They sat around talking about Quidditch for awhile before Madam Pomfrey shooed them out. Sammy sat in silence for awhile, quietly taking the soothing potion that was given to her and having the bump on her head carefully examined. Later that night Sammy’s mother came in. She gave Sammy a warm hug and then sat down.  
‘I was so worried about you, how do you feel?’ Her face was similar to Percy’s. White mixed with relief.  
‘I’m fine Mum, did you bring my homework?’ She asked briskly, not wanting to worry her mother more.  
‘Percy has it, he was very concerned for you,’ she raised her eyebrows.  
‘Yeah well he’s like an older brother to me. We’re great mates. I would be worried if it were him,’ she tried to sound flippant but there were some things you just couldn’t hide from a mother. Sammy felt that her mother could know these things before even she did.  
‘Yes well you should have seen him after the match. He was in a right state, coming up here between classes and finding out exactly what you were missing in class so he could teach it to you later. He’s a sweet boy,’ Sammy looked into her mother’s eyes which were so like her own. The rich brown laced with thick black lashes. This was probably the only thing she had inherited from her mother who had olive skin, a strong jaw and a mane of thick black hair. Her personality was also a mystery in Sammy, who had always looked up to her as being the strong and determined single mother, teacher and advocate for muggle and muggle born protection and equality. She had always wanted to find that strong, stubborn side in herself. Instead she found a timid and hesitant character. She did not mind her looks. The locks of golden hair and petite stature was not an unattractive one but sometimes she felt that if she looked more like her mother that she could have more of her bravery as well.  
‘I know mum, I know he is,’ she lay back down on the hospital wing pillow. She allowed the soothing potion to take its effect and her mother to stroke her cheek lovingly while she drifted into a dreamless sleep.   
Sammy had to stay in the hospital wing for one more day before Madam Pomfrey would let her go. Just like her mother said, Percy did indeed come up in between classes. He went over Sammy’s homework with her, even helping her write bits, something which he had never done before and that Sammy had never asked of him. He promised that they would practice all the class work she was absent for so it would be like she was never away. Sammy was touched that he cared so much and began to think more on what her mother had implied…  
It was a slightly chilled morning that Percy and Sammy sat on the grounds. The Quidditch match that had taken place a week ago against Ravenclaw was nasty but Sammy had luckily sustained no injuries this time. They were practicing some particularly gruelling transfiguration work when Percy threw himself down on the soft ground and stared up at Sammy, willing her to do the same. Elegantly as possible she sat herself down.  
‘I get the feeling you don’t like Quidditch that much anymore,’ Percy spoke lightly. Sammy wondered what agenda he had behind this conversation.  
‘The actual games are horrendous, I dread them but training with Rhonda is fun,’ she leaned back on her hands, not minding the dewy grass. She watched a screech owl soar past.  
‘And with Oliver,’ Ahh, thought Sammy. This was the reason.   
‘Yeah he’s alright I suppose. More serious about Quidditch than I am though,’  
‘I think he fancies you,’ Percy looked down. Sammy did not often see him bashful; he was usually proud and matter-of-fact. Sammy tinkled a laugh she did not feel.   
‘Oh I don’t think he would like me…’ she waved her hand around airily. Percy just raised her eyebrows. This reminded Sammy of her mother and she felt annoyed. What annoyed her most though is that she thought Percy was right, Oliver often found excuses to walk with her or talk to her during training. She felt uneasy; she didn’t feel ready for attention from boys yet, especially from those from whom she could not return it.   
‘Let’s go see my mum,’ Sammy sat up abruptly, keen for a distraction from the conversation that was very nearly awkward. Percy agreed and they both trudged up to the castle.   
Professor Burbage’s office was on one of the lower floors just above the kitchens, it was a small office as it didn’t require the needs of permanent lodgings as others did.   
They knew as soon as they walked in that Sammy’s mother had not arrived at Hogwarts yet. They were just about to turn around and leave again when something caught Sammy’s eye.   
‘What is that…?’ she murmured. Her eyes widened as she drew nearer to her mother’s desk. A letter with blood red letters lay opened, before Sammy could even read the words she could feel hatred and hostility emitting from them.  
You are a dirty blood   
Traitor. You and your   
Bastard child will die!  
Sammy’s breath caught in her throat, she could see the room swimming before her eyes. She seemed oblivious to everything, to how her face was drained of all colour, how her hands fell limply to her sides and Percy’s gasp from next to her.  
He took up one of her limp arms and led her out of the office. Once outside, Sammy took a breath of air. She looked up into Percy’s face, no doubt a reflection of the utter horror she was feeling. They both knew at that exact moment what the other was thinking;  
Who would want Sammy and her mother dead?


	7. Distractions

Percy looked down at Sammy, he had his hands on either sides of her shoulders, if he wasn’t in so much shock himself he would have shook Sammy and told her to get a hold of herself. Percy decided that this was not the best course of action.  
‘C’mon, let’s go to breakfast…no point in standing here,’ he didn’t say this lightly, he didn’t want her to think that he was dismissing the subject. She nodded her head, jaw tight. Well at least she understood he thought.   
At breakfast they sat down and helped themselves to a little food. Percy could tell Sammy’s mind wasn’t on her toast though, or the replay of the last Quidditch match that Oliver was talking her through. He thought of ways best to distract her through the day, they would sit down and talk about this but first they would need to get through the day and organise their thoughts.   
Percy suddenly had an idea; his eyes searched the Gryffindor table. Rhonda was quite tall it did not take long for him to find her. He got up and walked over to where she was sitting alone. She looked up when he approached.  
‘Oh hey Percy, how are you?’ she enquired politely, Percy had always liked her manners.  
‘I’m well thanks Rhonda, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour…’ he wrung his hands, then realised what he was doing and stopped. He did not like looking nervous.  
‘Sure, what do you need?’ she put down the spoon that she was eating porridge with and turned towards him.  
‘Well, Sammy’s had a bit of a shock today, nothing to worry about but I was hoping that you could keep her busy today, to take her mind off things. It would mean a lot to me if you could do that,’ he looked at her imploringly, knowing that she was going to laugh at him, tell him to stop being to protective, then go off and ask Sammy what was wrong.   
‘Sure, no problem Percy. Are you sure she’s okay?’ her voice was light but he could hear the hint of concern. He smiled reassuringly.  
‘She’ll be fine; she has you as a friend.’   
‘And you Percy, don’t forget she has you,’ she smiled back at him and turned back to her porridge. Percy went back down to his seat feeling a bit more relieved. Sammy would be alright. Nothing could touch her here. He would personally make sure of it.   
In muggle studies today Percy watched Professor Burbage closely, however he saw no hint of her being distressed or that anything was at all amiss. She actually smiled and asked him how he was after explaining the correct use and function of a hose.   
He actually wondered if she cared at all, but soon shook this thought out of his head; Professor Burbage was a strong woman who if she wanted, could appear completely fine even if things weren’t. Percy prided himself on knowing such things about women. After class he hung back.   
‘What is it Percy? I thought you grasped the idea of a hose quite well, are you confused about the tap attachment and the different heads? People usually have trouble with that,’ she ruffled some papers on her desk and then looked up to consider him. Percy had never noticed that her eyes were exactly the same shade and shape as Sammy’s. He felt his stomach lurch unexpectedly.   
‘Actually I wanted to talk to you about something that isn’t class related,’ his voice was stiff; he was trying to think of a way to word what he had experienced this morning.  
‘Are you alright dear?’ her eyes full of concern.   
‘Well no, I’m not alright, you see this morning Sammy and I went to see you, it was quite early and when we reached your office we realised you hadn’t arrived yet. However before we left Sammy noticed something. There was a letter on your desk, I’m sure you have seen it. It wasn’t easy to miss.’ He stared fiercely at her, determined not to look down, to be brave. Professor Burbage buried her face in her hands.  
‘Oh god, she saw the letter,’ she groaned. Then she released her face and took a deep breath.   
‘Now I know this looks bad Percy but you have to understand, my job is not the most popular among the wizarding community and I’ve recently started to write articles for the Daily Prophet that has received the same reaction. It isn’t as bad as it seems, they’re empty threats. You know I would never put Sammy in any danger,’ her eyes were wide but Percy believed her, after all it made sense.  
‘Does Dumbledore know about it?’ He kept his voice level.   
‘Of course, of course,’ this time she spoke too quickly. Percy didn’t believe her but decided not to pursue the subject further. He let out a deep breath.  
‘Okay, well you might want to see Sammy and explain it to her,’ he turned on his heel and walked away.   
The next day Sammy met Percy in the common room early in the morning as per usual. She looked utterly exhausted.   
‘Maybe you should go back to bed,’ he told her as she yawned.   
‘I had such a big day yesterday. Rhonda carted me off to the library in every spare moment and then insisted on some Quidditch practice because we don’t do enough already…’ she spoke groggily and then yawned again.   
‘You should go back to bed,’   
‘I think I will, I’ll see you at breakfast in an hour,’ she smiled and turned back to the steps to the girls dormitory.   
Percy stayed in the common room. He sat in a squishy armchair in a corner of the room. He took his wand out but just twirled it around in his fingers and cleaned his glasses. He felt like he didn’t know what to do. He hated the hopelessness of the whole situation. He wanted to be strong and powerful, to be able to track down whoever was sending such awful letters and have them silenced. He wanted enough money for his family to survive. He wanted to show everyone who thought he was just a know-it-all that he could become a person that nobody would mess with.  
Soon Percy decided to quit the common room and wander down to breakfast. He noticed as he waited for a staircase to stop changing that pictures didn’t seem as large as they first did, that the vast expanse of the grand staircase was not quite as it was when he first laid eyes on it. With a small shock he realised he was growing up.   
At breakfast Sammy sat next to Rhonda. Percy sat by himself; he had just noticed that Sammy had received an owl when Oliver came and sat next to him.  
‘Hey Percy,’ he jerked Percy back into reality; he had been mid-way between the jam jar and his toast with his knife.   
‘Oliver,’ he solemnly nodded his head.   
Breakfast didn’t go nearly as fast as Percy would have liked. He hardly ate anything but drank a lot of pumpkin juice to pass the time. Finally Sammy sat up and began to walk away with Rhonda. She excused herself like Percy knew she would to come speak with him. Rhonda waited at a respectable distance smiling passively.   
‘I just got an owl from mum, I’m going to meet her after lessons,’ they both raised their eyebrows, knowing what it was about. Percy hadn’t told her about speaking to her mother though.   
‘Could you tell Charlie I won’t be at practice?’   
‘Sure thing,’ was all he said. Sammy joined Rhonda once again and they went to class.   
Percy was glad she was meeting her mother this afternoon. The sooner he spoke to Dumbledore the better.


	8. Meeting with Dumbledore

Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I require an urgent meeting with you and would be very much obliged if you let me see you this afternoon. The matters in which I present to you should not be discussed over owl but I will tell you that they concern the safety of one of your students and staff members.   
Yours sincerely,  
Percy Weasley.   
Mister Weasley,  
I would be very happy to speak to you in my office this afternoon straight after class. The password is ‘chocolate frogs’.   
I look forward to seeing you.  
Professor Dumbledore.  
Percy held the note firmly in hand. He was sitting in transfiguration, Professor McGonagall hadn’t been impressed with an owl flying in midway through the lesson but must have recognised Dumbledore’s handwriting on the letter because she didn’t say anything.   
He had been worried that Dumbledore wouldn’t have time to speak to him or even reply, relief flooded through him every time he clenched the note through the day. It felt like a kind of lifeline.   
After double potions in the afternoon, which had left Percy feeling exhausted and frustrated, he walked quickly to the gargoyle that he knew to conceal the entrance to Dumbledore’s office. He muttered the password and the gargoyle jumped aside, leaving him to take a step on to the staircase which twined upwards. Once at the top he stepped off and was faced with a wooden door. He went to knock but the door swung forwards and Percy could see Dumbledore sitting at a desk with an array of odd looking instruments surrounding him. Dumbledore had his hand outstretched with his wand pointing at the door. He peered over his half-moon glasses.  
‘I heard you coming,’ was all he said and smiled.  
Percy took this as an invitation to enter; he walked in slowly feeling important. He heard a soft, doleful note and looked around to locate the sound. A beautiful phoenix on a wooden stand looked at him solemnly before tucking its head under its wing.  
‘You wished to speak to me?’ Dumbledore spoke as Percy took a seat opposite him.  
‘Yes, I thought I would get straight to the point. I’m not experienced in these matters and I may be overreacting but yesterday morning Sammy and I went to visit her mother. She wasn’t in her office and we went to leave but we noticed a letter lying open on her desk. The letter threatened to kill Sammy and her mother,’ Percy spoke in a level voice, being careful not to speak to fast or slow. He wanted Dumbledore to take him seriously. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
‘This is news to you sir?’ Percy inquired.  
‘Yes, I haven’t heard any reports of threats from Professor Burbage’s part. She must have her reasons for this but I thank you very much for telling me this Percy, it was very wise of you to act so fast. You are, no doubt, concerned for Sammy’s well being?’   
‘Of course sir, for both of them. They are both honourable people,’   
‘Indeed you are right; well I shall see to it that all letters from unknown sources are inspected before being passed on to Sammy and her mother. I’m afraid there isn’t much we can do about the letters already sent but I assure you that Professor Burbage and Sammy are as safe as can possibly be inside of Hogwarts,’   
‘Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore. I’ll tell Sammy about our meeting. She was speaking to her mother this afternoon. She had quite a shock,’   
‘Naturally, and keep up the good work in your classes. I see a prefect in the making,’ Dumbledore winked and smiled at him. Percy breathed easy for the first time all day. Everything would be okay.  
‘Thanks once again, goodbye sir,’   
‘Goodbye Percy,’   
Percy was almost jumping the steps up to the Gryffindor common room. He wasn’t impressed when he walked in and noticed that Sammy wasn’t there.   
‘Hey Percy, are you looking for me?’ He turned around to see Sammy behind him, having just entered through the portrait hole. She smiled and gestured towards a set of comfy armchairs which they sunk into.   
‘How was the meeting with your mother?’ Percy inquired quickly. Sammy raised her eyebrows but answered.   
‘She told me that she got these letters a lot and I shouldn’t worry. I still wished she had told me though. It doesn’t seem fair to leave me out of this. Even if it’s for my own good.’ Her eyebrows were furrowed and Percy couldn’t help but admire her when she was deep in thought.  
‘Speaking of not telling me stuff, mum told me you spoke to her yesterday,’ Sammy wasn’t angry, she simply waited for him to explain.   
‘She told me the same thing she told you. I did ask her whether she had told Dumbledore, she said she had but-’ Percy launched into an explanation about his afternoon discussion with Dumbledore. She looked immensely relieved at the end.  
‘As long as he knows, everything should be alright. Mum always said the safest place in world in Hogwarts, especially with him here,’ now she had relaxed Percy could see the tired rings under her eyes. She had lost sleep over this he thought.  
‘Still doesn’t explain why she didn’t tell him,’ Percy said, Sammy nodded in agreement. They sat for a few moments in silence contemplating this until Sammy broke the silence-   
‘C’mon, I have herbology homework to do; you know how boring I find it so you better help me!’   
They gathered their homework and slowly made their way through it, just like most other evenings. At some point Rhonda and Oliver came up from dinner and joined them and they sat in a group at a table, chatting and laughing at the antics of Fred and George. Percy saw Oliver catch Sammy’s eye and her blush. He felt that similar lurch in his stomach.   
Soon the night drew to an end and Percy felt he should be the first to retire from the group. He got up, said goodnight and swiftly made his way up to the boy’s dormitory. When he undressed and lay down in bed he wondered further about the recent events, why would Professor Burbage keep such important information from Professor Dumbledore? However, as much as Percy tried to think these situations through, the most recurring thought was just the image of Sammy and Oliver exchanging glances.


	9. Owl Post

Sammy looked between her three friends. Oliver engrossed in a plan of attack against the upcoming match against Slytherin. He was extremely excited about the chance of winning the Quidditch Cup again. Rhonda was laughing at Fred and George who were changing their hair into different colours. Percy was looking stern as usual but managed to crack a smile when Fred accidentally grew a moustache.   
She felt oddly satisfied and content despite the recent events and skipping dinner. That was until Oliver caught her eye, his eyes locked with hers, lingering there at least a second too long. She blushed, unaccustomed to the attention from a male. She bent her head towards her work again. Percy got up shortly after, Sammy noticed that he was tight lipped-but put this down to being stressed. After all they had both had a tedious past two days.   
Rhonda was the next to go to bed, she didn’t look remotely tired. She bounced up, winked at her and Oliver and skipped up to bed. Sammy frowned and concluded that she would never in a million years understand her. She and Olive sat there somewhat awkwardly; Fred and George had now succumbed to a nearby lounge. They both watched as they tried in vain to vanish, and hex off Fred’s moustache. In the end they got up and went to bed. Fred claiming that he would sleep it off. Soon the common room was empty but for Oliver and Sammy.   
‘So…’ Oliver drew out this word, pretending to sound awkward. Sammy laughed,  
‘I can’t remember the last time I was in the common room when it was this deserted,’ she sighed. As it happened she did remember. It was one of her first weeks at Hogwarts and Percy had double transfiguration in the morning.   
Oliver got up and sat down in vacated lounge right in front of the fire. Sammy got up to do the same, but didn’t quite make it as far as Oliver as she accidentally tripped on an owl treat. She lost balance and face planted, groaning as she drew herself up. Oliver was laughing. She walked behind the lounge and smacked him on the head.  
‘Owww’ he pouted at her.   
‘You were laughing at me’ she said lightly and walked around to sit next to him.   
Oliver moved closer to her, Sammy didn’t mind this. It didn’t seem awkward, just natural. She remembered feeling uneasy being around males, suddenly feeling conscious of how she looked or the way she was walking. Right now she just felt content and comfortable, like Oliver had always been there and he was just another cushion on one of her favourite lounges.   
They just sat in silence for awhile, watching the flames of the fire and the flickering dance of shadows it created. Oliver was the first to speak.  
‘So what’s with you and Percy?’ his tone wasn’t accusing, simply curious.   
She gave him a quizzical look.   
‘We’re great mates,’ she said lamely.   
‘Is that all?’ he enquired, trying to sound offhand but Sammy could tell he was eager and she knew for what answer. She blushed,  
‘Well yeah, I don’t think he sees me that way, and I don’t want him to,’ she frowned, hoping she gave the right answer. Oliver looked pleased so she must have.  
‘Why don’t you want him to?’ His face was lit up, suddenly Sammy felt very aware of her surroundings. How incredibly void they were of eavesdroppers and prying eyes. She had never felt this way with Percy.   
‘Because I don’t see him that way,’ she was blushing furiously now, she wouldn’t meet Oliver’s eye.   
‘Is it because you see somebody else that way?’ his voice was awfully close Sammy thought. She didn’t know what to say, she was still blushing.  
‘Maybe,’ was all she said and giggled. Inside she was panicking, what should she say next? What if he tried to kiss her?   
Instead he leaned back, relaxing into the lounge; Sammy peaked up at him through her lashes. He had a very satisfied look on his face; he really was quite handsome she thought.   
‘What are you looking at?’ he grinned, noticing how she was drinking in his appearance greedily.   
‘Nothing!’ she squeaked.   
‘Right, nothing…’ he rolled his eyes.   
‘I think I’ll go to bed now,’ she said, still blushing. He nodded and smiled, getting up with her. They both stood, neither of them wanting to be the first to take a step away. So they both took a step towards each other, Oliver pulled her into a fierce hug, holding her tight. His hand was on the small of her back and Sammy felt goosebumps rise along her arms.   
‘Goodnight,’ he said huskily.   
‘Night,’ she whispered.   
They both pulled away then. Sammy felt giddy as she walked to the girl’s dormitory. She felt like she was gliding. Oliver winked at her as they both ascended their separate staircases.   
She didn’t bother undressing as she lay down on her bed. She didn’t know how long she lay there staring at the ceiling, her mind reeling over what had just happened and the implications. At some point she fell asleep. Sinking into a slumber filled with smiling Quidditch boys and Percy blowing a referee whistle furiously.  
Percy scrambled up the stairs, knowing that Oliver was approaching. His pyjamas were several inches too short for him and he was afraid of them tearing if he ran too fast. When he got into bed he watched Oliver assemble himself for sleep, peering through squinted eyes. He felt a stabbing pain in his stomach, noticing that even though Oliver was 13; his body didn’t have the gangly boy look, Percy couldn’t help but feel inadequate. He felt his physique would never attract any girl, especially the lovely soft Sammy. He fell asleep with the image of Sammy’s full lips, round eyes and rosy cheeks looming before him.   
In a place very far from four posters, dormitories and Quidditch, a man with long blond hair slammed down that evening’s edition of the Daily Prophet. His teeth clenched in anger, he picked up a peacock quill and fresh parchment. He dipped the quill into ink and began to write in blood red. In this place so far away, Sammy’s father addressed a letter to her.  
The next morning at breakfast Sammy sat next to Rhonda. They began to pile their plates with food.  
‘You were up late last night,’ said Rhonda, smiling devilishly without looking up from her food.   
‘You went to sleep early, how would you know?’ Sammy countered. Rhonda just shrugged. They had potions first.   
‘Urghh Snape first thing in the morning, how depressing. The whole day is going to be bad now.’ Sammy groaned, toast halfway to her mouth.   
Percy approached them and sat down on the other side of Sammy.   
‘Well it will be if you approach it with that kind of attitude,’ he said to the girls briskly.   
‘Personally, I like to see it as a bit of a challenge,’ he continued, pouring himself some pumpkin juice.   
Sammy looked up to the staff table, her eyes found Professor Snape, looking disenchanted as usual.   
‘Whatever he is, it’s beyond a challenge.’ Rhonda said, Sammy laughed. Percy looked disproving but didn’t say anything.   
‘Hey we have Quidditch practice this afternoon, looking forward to it,’ Rhonda nudged Sammy who giggled.   
‘Is that a yes?’ she inquired further, eyebrows raised. Sammy lowered her voice.  
‘I’ll tell you in potions,’ she said to her with a meaningful look. Rhonda looked extremely happy.   
Just then the owl post flew in. Sammy didn’t bother looking up, she never received anything. A large handsome eagle owl swooped down in front of her. Sammy watched it with a confused look until she saw the red lettering on the envelope, she instantly recognised the handwriting. Her eyes widened, realising that the letter was meant for her. The owl flew off, Percy eyed the letter warily. He leaned over to Sammy.  
‘Not here, Sam.’ He said in a whisper that was barely audible. Sammy gave the tiniest nod, tucked the letter into her robes and put a forced smile on her face before returning to her food.   
Rhonda gave Percy an alarmed look; he returned it with a glance that said,  
‘I’ll explain it all later,’   
Sammy got up early to go to potions. Neither friends followed but Rhonda said she would be there in about a minute or two.   
Sammy felt the only thing she could hear were her footsteps echoing off the floor as she walked down to the dudgeons. She reached the potions room and leaned against the door. She seemed to open the letter in slow motion, her hands shaking with the beat of her heat. Finally she slid her fingers under the envelope and opened it, a light silver chain that she hadn’t even noticed slid gracefully out of it and hit the ground without a noise. Confused she pulled out the small note which read,  
‘Blood traitors like you should be throttled.’  
Not even a second after she had finished reading the note, the noiseless, light chain rose up from the air and wrapped itself around Sammy’s throat.


	10. The Hospital Wing

‘Sammy? Are you awake?’ a soft voice close to her whispered hesitantly. Sammy stirred uncertainly and then tried to open her eyes. An image of three blurred but concerned faces surrounded her.   
‘She’s awake Madam Pomfrey,’ Sammy heard Percy’s most pompous manner call out. Soon another blurry figure came into view. Knowing this must be Madam Pomfrey she made an effort to sit up. Placing her hands either side of her she pushed herself up. Feeling woozy she now blinked several times to clear her head.  
‘Take it easy now dear,’ Madam Pomfrey warned her.   
All her friends eyed her warily as Madam Pomfrey left her to sip a vibrant orange concoction. Everybody was dead silent. Sammy opened her mouth to say something but experienced a searing pain in her throat. She immediately drew back the words, tears pricking her eyes. Oliver who was on her right picked up her hand.  
‘I know it hurts but the potion should help,’ he stroked her hand lovingly. She continued to drink with her left hand, she noticed this time she couldn’t feel it run down her throat. She also noticed that Rhonda was looking at her neck sympathetically. Sammy gave her a questioning look. Percy sighed; sounding resigned and held up a mirror. If she could have gasped she would have, her throat was lined with angry red chain marks that seemed to have burned into her skin.   
‘They tried everything, but they’ll never be fully gone,’ said Oliver ruefully. Sammy gulped and put down the glass full of potion she was drinking. Percy put down the mirror, so Sammy closed her eyes and ran her fingers along her throat. All three of them watched her wince painfully.   
‘Ahh Miss Burbage, I’m pleased to see you awake,’ A pleasant voice woke Sammy out of her trance. She saw the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore in front of her. He conjured up a chintz armchair and sat down. Rhonda and Oliver looked uncomfortable, Percy on the other hand looked angry. Sammy watched him in surprise as his face worked with effort to control it.   
‘You said she would be safe!’ he hissed angrily at Dumbledore who bowed his head in shame.  
‘I’m deeply sorry Mr.Weasley; I assure you that I did everything in my power to keep Sammy safe. The reason I’m here is to enquire the circumstances in which Sammy received this letter.’ He now looked at Sammy expectantly. Percy’s face was white with fury. He got up, thrust his chair violently to the side and stalked off. Sammy noticed that the back of his neck was extremely red. She had never seen him so angry.   
Dumbledore just ignored him, and continued to stare at Sammy.  
‘I expect the potion will take effect in about a minute or so and then Sammy can tell us everything,’ he looked at his watch pointedly. Rhonda frowned; there were no numbers on his watch. Suddenly Sammy heard a great rush of footsteps and her heart leaped when she saw a mop of flaming red hair. However it wasn’t Percy who had burst through the Hospital Wing at top speed but his younger twin brothers.  
‘We came as soon as we heard,’   
‘Are you alright?’  
‘What happened?’  
‘We saw Percy, he looked livid,’ they were both puffing, obviously having run here straight after class. She glanced out the window and seeing the afternoon sun realised she must have been here all day. Dumbledore held his hand up to silence them as Sammy opened her mouth to launch into an explanation.   
‘I can’t remember that well,’ she croaked. Dumbledore just nodded.  
‘I was down in the dudgeons, waiting for potions to start when I opened the letter. It said that blood traitors like me shouldn’t exist.’ She took a rasping breath. Fred, George, Oliver and Rhonda all looked shocked. Oliver tightened his grip on her hand.   
‘I didn’t feel or see the chain in the envelope,’ she commented confused.   
‘It was an extremely dark and cursed object. It was virtually undetectable, you are extremely lucky that Professor Snape found you’ Dumbledore said and then urged her to continue.   
‘I only remember seeing the chain rise up from the ground; I don’t remember anything after that.’ She concentrated very hard trying to remember some key event but she shook her head. Nothing would come.   
‘Okay Sammy thank you very much, it’s quite clear that you’ve told me everything you remember and you’ve been very brave. Do you mind if I ask you two something?’ he now turned towards Rhonda and Oliver who nodded, still very white and wide eyed.  
‘What did the owl look like that delivered the letter?’ Dumbledore asked simply. Both looked surprised at such a normal question. Looking relieved Oliver replied confidently,  
‘It was a black eagle owl,’ he said at the same time that Rhonda said,  
‘A grey barn owl,’ they both looked at each other, ready to engage in argument. Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them as he did the twins just before. Sammy thought with small inward giggle that this was the longest the twins had ever been quiet.   
‘Thank you all very much for your time and the information you have provided.’ He smiled at all of them and with a sweep of his wand the chintz armchair disappeared. He strode out with a meaningful glance at the Weasley twins. They smiled bashfully and Fred held something very tight behind his back. They took their seats respectively by Sammy’s side, replacing Percy and Dumbledore.  
‘What is this letter business all about Sam?’ Rhonda asked softly.  
‘Mum’s been getting threatening letters because she’s a muggle studies teacher and writes for the Daily Prophet, Percy went and spoke to Dumbledore about it because we found a letter opened on her desk that threatened to kill mum and I’ she rasped.  
‘Ahh so that’s why Percy was so angry,’ said George, sitting nearest to Sammy. She just nodded her head.   
‘He was stomping around like nothing else, in serious need of a cheering charm I think.’ Fred agreed.   
‘When do you think I can leave here?’ Sammy changed the subject. Just at that moment Madam Pomfrey bustled over ordering them all out. Fred and George clapped her on the back; Rhonda pulled her into a warm hug before leaving. Oliver was the last one there. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead and told her to be ready for Quidditch on the weekend. She laughed and waved him goodbye.  
‘Will I be able to leave tomorrow morning? I feel heaps better,’ Sammy asked, she did indeed feel a lot better. She could even speak without her throat hurting. Madam Pomfrey smiled and said,  
‘We’ll see’.  
With that Sammy sunk down into her bed and closed her eyes. She could feel the place on her forehead where Oliver had kissed her burn. She smiled contently, not even giving a thought to the letter.   
She stayed in the hospital wing the next day as a precaution. Oliver, Rhonda, Fred and George all came up to see her between classes in turns. She questioned all of them when Percy would come see her.  
‘He’s been really stroppy all day,’ Rhonda answered her, it was the end of a long Wednesday and she was helping her pull robes over her head so as best to avoid the painful neck scars.   
‘He didn’t turn up to breakfast and he ate lunch so fast I thought he would be sick, I’m pretty sure he’s hiding out in the library now. Not that that’s unusual. I doubt he will be at dinner,’ Rhonda informed her. Sammy sighed as they walked out of the hospital wing together.  
Well, I don’t care if Percy is there or not, I’m heading down to the great hall for dinner, nothing and no-one is going to stop me,’ they began to descend the stairs.  
‘Haha oh the wonders of determination when one is hungry,’ Rhonda laughed and they quickened their pace to the great hall.   
To their surprise Percy was at dinner, Sammy gave Rhonda a meaningful look who just nodded, understanding instantly. Sammy joined Percy at the table, he wasn’t eating anything.   
‘I’ve been in the library almost all day’ he spoke as soon as Sammy sat down. He had a feverish look in his eye she noticed.  
‘And…’ she raised an eyebrow at him while beginning to place food on her plate.  
‘The object that attacked you is incredibly rare and can only be found in three places in the world,’ he said this in a hushed voice. Sammy looked up from her food, frowning slightly.   
‘What does it matter where it comes from? I don’t want another one.’ She hissed at him   
‘If we know where it came from, then we can track the person who bought it. Quite easily actually,’ he hissed back.  
‘So, where’s it from then?’ her tone was still harsh.  
‘You’re still angry at me for not coming to see you,’ Percy frowned at her.  
‘I’m just tired Perce, you know I’d forgive you for murder, can you please tell?’ she exasperated.  
‘It was bought in Borgin and Burkes.’ Percy conceded.   
‘Pfft, big surprise there,’ Sammy was familiar with the reputation of the shop.  
‘Yes I know, but this brings us closer, we could find out who bought it,’ he stated briskly.  
‘Well actually it doesn’t,’ Sammy frowned.  
‘What makes you think that whoever runs this shop is going to answer any questions about who bought illegal dark objects from them?’ she inquired, her face still scrunched in concern, trying to see a loop hole through her reasoning.   
‘I’ll just ask my dad, he’ll do it for me.’ Percy stated simply. Sammy didn’t stop frowning; she looked up at the staff table.  
‘I don’t think Dumbledore would want us to do this, can’t we just leave it? I know he’ll sort things out.’ She spoke softly, shaking her head slightly. Percy looked crestfallen,   
‘But don’t you need to know?’ he asked in disbelief  
‘No, I really don’t. I don’t even want to think about it,’ her hands automatically reached to her neck, she ran her fingers across the scar slowly, feeling the burn sensation at her touch.   
‘Let’s leave it ok? Leave it to the adults,’ she took her hands away from her neck and smiled up at him. He looked slightly put out and turned to his food without speaking back to her. Sammy just sighed and started to eat.  
‘Good Evening,’ Oliver sat down opposite her and greeted her brightly. Sammy looked up at his charming face and felt her face grow red; she knew it had nothing to do with the burning scar on her neck.


	11. Quidditch Practice

Two years later the letter and cursed chain were forgotten subjects. Sammy and her mother had received no more torment from whoever had been threatening them. Without mention these seemed to have drawn a stake between Percy and Sammy, they were still close but something was amiss, Sammy would often wonder why he would answer impatiently to her questions now and she would get annoyed if he scolded Fred and George.   
Percy was in the middle of his fifth year and Sammy her fourth, since Percy had become prefect Sammy spent an increasingly large amount of time with Rhonda, Oliver, Fred, George and a new girl named Hermione who had had no friends at first but had taken up with Ron and his friend Harry.   
Sammy smiled at Hermione as she passed her in a corridor. She then began to ascend the steps leading to one of the highest north towers in Hogwarts.   
‘Urghh, tell me again why we took this stupid subject Rhonda?’ Sammy complained to her best friend.   
‘Because Percy told us to, geez we’ve gotten unfit since quitting Quidditch’ Rhonda replied, noticing that both of them were already puffing.   
‘Percy never took the subject,’ Sammy observed.  
‘Yeah, well he’s pretty certain about his future isn’t he?’   
They both continued for some time before they reached the ladder to divination, Sammy and Rhonda thought that the subject or even more so, the teacher in this class were an absolute joke. As it happened, Sammy wasn’t half bad at divination, she read the tea leaves quite easily, and hand palms were no qualm for her either. Today they would be starting crystal ball reading again, this year they had to do it without aid of books and in half the time.   
Rhonda and Sammy both stifled giggles as they were instructed to ‘gaze deeply in the deeps of the future and attempt to penetrate its mysterious shrouds,’ after receiving a very un-mysterious and annoyed look, they gazed into their crystal balls.   
‘Can you see anything,’ whispered Rhonda, screwing up her eyes and more or less wincing into her crystal ball. Sammy felt unnerved that she could sometimes see things form in the crystal ball; however she cleared her head and stared at one spot on the crystal ball. She began to see where the shades of colour changed in clouds and the particular way it was swirling. Before she knew it she could faintly see the outline of what looked like a serpent slither forward, it was small and stealthy the way it moved, its turns were slow and Sammy thought that it looked ill as it lolled its head to the side.   
Rhonda was wide-eyed as she watched her,   
‘Well?’ she whispered excitedly   
‘I see a sick serpent.’ Sammy spoke confused yet blunt. She gave Rhonda a quizzical look and they both burst out laughing.  
‘Now really,’ Professor Trelawney scolded them and they both immediately stifled their outburst. Once they gained composure Rhonda continued their conversation.  
‘How do you see things?’ she asked as she tried once more without success to make something out of the fog before her.   
‘I’m sure anyone could see it, you just have to use your imagination,’ she answered.  
‘You mean make it up?’   
‘No, I just sort of open my mind, you don’t look for things to see you just make yourself able to. If you get what I mean,’ she frowned trying to think of a better way to put it.  
‘You’re as mad as she is,’ Rhonda jerked her head towards Trelawney and they both started laughing uncontrollably again.   
Professor Trelawney sighed dramatically.  
‘I’m afraid that you two will never possess the inner eye’ she told them solemnly.   
At the end of the lesson they quickly exited the stifling room and ran down to the lowest part of the castle, the dungeons.   
‘Whoever thought of potions after divination is really going to cop it,’ Rhonda said menacingly as she skipped down two stairs. Sammy just laughed.  
‘C’mon!’ she grabbed Rhonda’s hand and they dashed down to potions.   
They made it just in time, they sat down at the front of the class, (Gryffindors were always situated at the front of Snape’s classes) and caught their breath. Snape raised his eyebrows at them but said nothing.   
‘Right class this lesson you’re going to be brewing a soothing draft. It is commonly used to those who have received a great shock or in conjunction with the draft of dreamless sleep which we will learn next lesson. The steps are on the board,’- he waved his hand behind his back and they appeared instantly-   
‘And you will find all the ingredients you need in the student cupboard. Proceed,’   
Now this was a subject Sammy liked. Along with healing spells, potions were Sammy’s forte. Unlike other students she showed more flexibility in brewing, feeling free to add an extra clockwise stir here and there or a dash more of this or that. She had never needed help with potions and since Percy had helped her with her other subjects she had quickly become one of the brightest in her year, up there even with the Ravenclaws.  
Snape walked past, his cloak billowing menacingly, he didn’t bother looking at her cauldron much anymore because he could never find things to criticize.  
‘Try a little less sage Rhonda, you don’t want to knock your patient out,’ he drawled and went to pick on more Gryffindors. Some Slytherins smirked but Rhonda just ignored it, she and the rest of them were used to it by now.   
Soon enough for Sammy and not soon enough for Rhonda potions was done and those select few potions were bottled to be sent to Madam Pomfrey. (Snape had reluctantly bottled Sammy’s). They trudged up to the Great Hall, looking forward to a good feed. They sat across from Fred and George both who were grinning mischievously.  
‘Okay you two, what are you planning?’ Sammy asked them while piling her plate with food.   
‘I hope you aren’t going to blow up a toilet like you said you would,’ Rhonda frowned.  
‘Oh it’s not what we’re planning,’ one of the twins said lightly. The other one snickered.   
Rhonda and Sammy exchanged bemused glances but didn’t press the subject. Most probably it had nothing to do with them.   
Oliver sat down next to Sammy.   
‘Hey Oliver,’ Sammy didn’t look up to greet him and continued to help herself to some potatoes.   
‘Hi, Sammy, coming to watch training tonight?’ He asked as he started to serve himself food.  
‘Sure am but Percy is on prefect duty so it will just be us two tonight,’ Sammy smiled and indicated to herself and Rhonda. They regularly went down to the Quidditch pitch on Gryffindor training times to watch them while they did some homework.   
‘Uhh actually I’ve got some stuff to do in the Library tonight Sammy, sorry,’ Rhonda said uncertainly, receiving vigorous nods from the twins.   
‘Okay then,’ Sammy said slowly. She turned towards Oliver again.  
‘Just me tonight,’ she smiled cheerily.   
‘Wonderful,’ said Oliver brightly, who was extremely chipper for the rest of dinner.   
It was a beautiful spring evening, if it wasn’t for upcoming exams, Sammy would expect to students lazily strolling the grounds, flopping by the lake or occasionally bending down to smell a sweet flower. Sammy did this once but the flower nearly bit her nose off so she didn’t try it again.   
She watched as the Gryffindor Quidditch team practiced techniques and then finished off with a game. Harry was a really excellent flyer; Sammy was always impressed no matter how many times she saw him. Oliver was now the captain of the Quidditch team, Fred and George had replaced Sammy and the seventh year Trent Walker. Two girls Angelina and Alicia in Fred and George’s year were chasers and Katie Bell in the year below them. Rhonda and Sammy had been quite relieved to pass up their places in Quidditch; they had won the Quidditch cup the year that they played but once was enough for them.   
Sammy tried to focus on the theory of a summoning spell but couldn’t help but watch as Oliver took a swift dive to a Quaffle that Angelina had thrown. She cocked her head, he really is fit, she thought. She couldn’t help but run her eyes over his toned arms as he threw the Quaffle back, shouting at the team that the practice was over.   
They all descended to the ground, Fred and George wrestled the bludgers back into the case, Harry who had the snitch firmly in his hand placed it into the case in turn as well, Angelina did the same with the Quaffle. Sammy walked down the steps to the entrance of the Quidditch pitch where she would meet the team.   
They all went to walk up to the castle together, it was just getting dark.   
‘Want to go for a walk Sam?’ Oliver asked her nervously, twisting his broom in his hand.   
‘It’s getting dark, shouldn’t we go inside?’ She answered; surprised that he would take such a risk.  
‘Just a quick one,’ he grinned. Sammy shrugged and agreed. They should be inside on time, it wasn’t too late she thought.  
Fred and George winked at him and Oliver blushed sheepishly. Sammy gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head and led her towards the lake.   
Oliver kept glancing behind his shoulder. Sammy frowned,  
‘Are you scared of somebody attacking us?’ she laughed. He cracked an easy smile.   
‘Nah, they’re all in the castle now, just checking no teachers are around,’ he answered her, his head still turned.   
‘Why would you worry if there were teachers around?’ she asked him, searching his face for an answer.  
‘So they don’t see me do this,’ he turned to her and before she could utter a word he had mounted his broom and swept her off her feet.   
Sammy caught her breath, she grabbed onto the broom handle in front of her and next to her. She had never ridden side-saddle before. Oliver placed his arms around her and his hands on her front hand to keep her in place. It was surprisingly easy because Sammy was so much smaller than him. They soared high up into the air and Oliver relaxed the broom into a lazy glide. Sammy gazed around her; the setting sun looked brilliant against the landscape that she called her home,  
‘It’s…breathtaking,’ she breathed, almost at a loss for words. She felt Oliver’s voice in her ear.  
‘I just wanted to see something,’ He said, and made her turn her head around.   
‘I had to see if anything could surpass this beauty and this feeling’ he smiled at her, not blushing now. He was at ease in the air.   
‘You certainly surpass the beauty,’ he said to her.   
‘And the feeling?’ she whispered.   
‘Well, there’s one thing that I think might…’ He leaned his head closer. Sammy closed her eyes…


	12. Non-verbal

Sammy walked up to the Gryffindor common room as if in a dream. Oliver couldn’t wipe the smile of his face. She stopped at the portrait of the fat lady and murmured the password.   
As soon as she stepped in the common room she wished she had kept her head closer to the earth because the noise certainly brought it down way too fast. Fred and George seemed to have noticed Oliver’s beaming, windswept face. Broom in one hand, Sammy’s hand in the other. The twins gave out a cheer of triumph. The rest of the Quidditch team joined in and Rhonda as well, who hadn’t been in the library after all. Once Sammy had regained her composure she turned to Oliver,   
‘Did everyone know about this before me?’ she grinned, still smiling he nodded and they all laughed.   
Just at that moment the portrait door swung open and Percy stepped through. He looked very cross.  
‘What is all this noise?’ he said sternly.   
‘Oliver’s got a girlfriend…’ Sammy was very surprised to hear Ron coo. Percy wasn’t sure how to react to this. He looked at Oliver and then noticed Sammy’s hand in his.   
‘Oh’ was all he said, frowning.   
‘Well try to keep it down,’ he said gruffly.   
The smile vanished off Sammy’s face. She decided to ignore Percy and go up to her dormitory to finish her homework with Rhonda.   
‘I’m going to head upstairs now,’ she whispered in Oliver’s ear, she had to stand up on tip-toe to do this.   
‘Okay, Goodnight,’ he said and then bent down to kiss her on the cheek. She went crimson and ignoring the ‘Ohhhs!’ from her fellow students, she traipsed upstairs, Rhonda followed without cue.  
Sammy laid out some of her transfiguration work on the floor, Rhonda walked in, sat herself down and with a huge grin on her face just looked at Sammy, prompting her to spill.   
‘It was so romantic!’ Sammy whispered, blushing. Rhonda let out a squeal of delight.   
‘Oh you are so lucky Sammy; he’s the most popular guy! Mind you, everyone knew he had the hots for you ever since you joined the Quidditch team,’ Rhonda smiled as she said this and had a look of pride on her face that made it seem like it was all to her credit.   
‘Percy didn’t look very happy did he?’ Sammy was downcast.   
‘Maybe he likes you,’ suggested Rhonda.  
‘No, I just think he likes to have all my attention, he didn’t like it when I first started hanging out with Fred, George and you but he’s used to it now,’   
‘Well he’ll have to get used to Oliver as well, you guys hung out heaps anyway, Percy just needs that adjusting time I suppose,’   
‘Yeah exactly,’ Sammy agreed and turned to her transfiguration work. She wrote a few sentences and then looked up at Rhonda again who was getting out some of her own homework.   
‘Do you think Oliver will mind me meeting Percy in the mornings?’ she asked her. Rhonda looked at her slyly.   
‘So that’s where you go, I shouldn’t think so, just tell him about it first,’ Rhonda told her.  
‘How do you know all these things? Is there some book I haven’t read?’ Sammy laughed at her. Rhonda laughed back, rummaged through her bag and pulled out a copy of Witch Weekly.   
‘This is it I think’ and she threw the magazine to her.   
The day that followed was exciting to Sammy; she had never had a boyfriend before but felt extremely comforted by the idea that Oliver only had eyes for her. Sammy met Percy in the common room early as per usual. As she walked in she noticed Percy just about to leave.  
‘Hey there! Aren’t you forgetting something?’ she called out to him. Percy turned around, instantly recognising her voice and had the question in his face ready.   
‘Me, silly!’ Sammy replied exasperated to his silent demand. Percy smiled but a look of worry passed over his face,  
‘Won’t, uh, Oliver be wondering where you are?’ he posed the question carefully.   
Sammy simply waved her wand airily behind her back as she bounded down the stairs. A quill quickly scribbled a note on a piece of parchment which then folded itself into a paper plane and flew upstairs. Percy raised his eyebrows,  
‘Very neat’ he said, obviously impressed. Sammy was blasé,  
‘I hear that’s how they do it at the ministry’.   
Feeling extremely pleased and confident in herself Sammy proceeded in front of Percy and skipped all the way downstairs, that was until she forgot to jump trick stair, successfully planting her foot firmly in it.   
‘Oh no! How could I have been so stupid?’ she groaned, trying to yank her foot out only to have it sink further. Percy walked down steps with an extremely smug look on his face.  
‘Tut tut tut’ he tittered as he pulled her out by the arm. She scowled.   
‘I didn’t need your help!’ she said defiantly sticking her chin up. Percy just chuckled,   
‘Well be my guest to hop straight back in!’   
‘Uhh I’ll pass thanks,’   
They reached the grounds without further dilemma and sat down in their favourite spot. Sammy sighed, a smile playing on her lips. Percy watched her and couldn’t help but smile as well.   
‘So… Oliver huh? I was right all those years ago.’ He sighed contently.  
‘I’ve noticed something about you Percy,’ Sammy said to him,  
‘Hmm?’  
‘You’re pretty much always right,’ she laughed. He smiled, rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
‘So what do you want to learn today?’ he asked her.  
‘I don’t know, I can handle everything in my classes,’ she answered him.   
‘Well how about something from my classes?’   
‘Cool! What have you got?’ she enthused.   
‘Well, Professor Quirell isn’t the best teacher we’ve had but I heard him mention non-verbal spells, I’ve tried it out and have got the hang of it. You can do stupefy easily now and an excellent shield charm, would you like to give it a go?’ he raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to her side. Sammy jumped up, enthused.  
‘Okay, nothing ventured, nothing gained I suppose’ She pulled him up and drew out her wand. He laughed and drew his in turn and began to instruct her. By the time they had to go to breakfast Sammy wasn’t as excited.   
‘I only did it once,’ she said downcast.   
‘Sammy you have no idea how impressive that is, it’s an incredibly hard thing to do!’ he exclaimed.’  
‘Yeah I know but I have charms second and I wanted to do something non-verbally to impress everybody,’ she said sheepishly.   
‘Haha it will take a few more morning sessions until you’re at that stage,’ he chuckled. They walked into the Great Hall, Sammy saw Oliver saving a seat for her and Percy, she waved at him.  
‘Speaking of non-verbal…’ Percy said under his breath. Sammy hit him in the arm and sat down next to Oliver, Percy took his place next to her.   
‘So how are you?’ Oliver asked as Sammy buttered some toast for herself.   
‘I’m good; Percy’s been teaching me non-verbal spells,’ she told him and took a bite out of her toast.   
‘Wow, I can’t even do that, I was wondering if you could help me with this potion thing actually,’ he asked her, Sammy beamed; she was regarded as the best potion maker in Gryffindor.  
‘Sure, don’t want Snape to give you detention; he’s been in a foul mood even since he got that limp,’   
They ate breakfast and chatted about his potion problem. Sammy got up to leave by herself, she had Care of Magical Creatures while Rhonda did Arthimancy.   
‘Cya later,’ she said to Percy and Oliver, they both waved her off.   
She went to walk through the entrance doors for the second time that morning when she suddenly tripped. Getting up and looking around she noticed that there was nothing to trip on. She quickly spun around and drew her wand out. She came face to face with Marcus Flint and a few first year cronies.   
‘What was that for Flint?’ she growled. He smirked at her.   
‘I hear you’re dating Wood, quite possibly the worst Quidditch captain in history,’ his little friends all snickered. Sammy raised her eyebrows, not at all concerned with his lame insult.   
‘Well, if you’re quite done I’ll be off now,’ she said icily.  
‘Oh but we’re not done,’ sniggered a small first year with shocking blond hair. Sammy rolled her eyes.   
‘What’s her parentage?’ he quietly whispered to Flint, obviously not quiet enough.   
‘I don’t know who you are, or why you are concerned with who my parents are but I’ll have you know that my blood status is as unknown to me as it is to you,’ she said loudly, she watched as his small pointy face turned pink.   
‘Petrificus Totalis’ the little blond rat boy yelled pointing his wand at her.   
‘Protego’ Sammy said lazily, flicking her wand in well rehearsed movements with ease. Flint and the boy scowled.  
‘She’s either a mud blood or blood traitor,’ Flint grinned menacingly, showing off a rather disgusting set of teeth. Sammy cringed.   
‘Urghh Flint, your mouth needs cleaning in more than one way,’ she quickly flicked her wand,  
‘Scourgify’ she watched happily as his mouth filled with soap bubbles.   
‘Hmm that’s better, now if you don’t mind, I’ll be on my way,’ she said coolly and turned on her heel happily, noticing that the small blond boy, Flint and the other two bulky first years scuttle away.   
Feeling incredibly powerful and happy as she walked out of the entrance hall she used her wand to twirl her now very long wavy blond hair into a messy bun. She did this and then summoned her ‘Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them’ book out of her bag without realising she hadn’t uttered word to do so.


	13. Uneasy

That night Sammy sat with the twins and helped them with their studies, she did this every so often because they had a hard time focusing. Percy used to join her but since the twins had grown up a bit more, gained more popularity and shown no indication of following even remotely the same path Percy was, he had a lot less patience for them.   
Sammy sighed as she put down Fred’s Astrology paper,   
‘Did I screw up my introduction again?’ Fred frowned, leaning over to look at his paper.  
‘No, well I mean yes you did but that’s not what I’m thinking about,’ she answered. Looking concerned George took Fred’s paper and threw it over his shoulder.   
‘What’s up?’ he asked. Fred glared at George for the unnecessary disposal of his Astrology paper.   
‘Well, I haven’t given it much thought before but I sort of would like to know who my father is…or was,’ she looked conflicted. Somehow, she hadn’t given it much thought before. A lot of children grew up with a single parent, it was the realty of growing up post-war. She’d always just assumed he had died during that time. Now that she thought of it though, her mother had never confirmed nor denied this assumption. What if he hadn’t died? Worse still, what if he had been on the wrong side? Perhaps he sat in a cell in Azkaban. She cringed.   
‘Oh.’ George answered. Fred looked equally at a loss.   
‘We’ll help you if you want to know but it doesn’t change who you are Sam,’ Fred said all this while picking up his discarded Astrology paper and walking back around to them.   
Sammy smiled.  
‘Yeah of course, I was just being stupid,’ the twins smiled and they continued to work.   
Percy entered the common room through the portrait hole, his arms laden with books. Sammy leapt up to help him; she took about four books off his load. They sat them down at near-by table. Sammy noticed how quiet the common room was, Percy was giving detention to anyone that disturbed the peace. Sammy frowned as she took a good look at the books.   
‘Percy why do you have these muggle studies books? You took notes on these ones last week,’ she inquired, hands on her hips. Percy took a seat and immediately opened a book. Sammy sat down as well; she was going to get an answer.  
‘I want to take notes again, I feel nervous,’ he kept his eyes on his book.   
‘Don’t feel nervous, you know it back to front,’ she assured him.  
‘I’m not even sure if it’s about muggle studies or anything,’ he said, looking up at her face frowning.   
‘I just feel like there’s something…I’m missing, or forgotten or something. I just need to study because I feel uneasy. It helps…knowing things,’ he trailed off, looking troubled. Sammy let him study in silence; something he said struck a chord and she acknowledged that nagging feeling at the back of her mind which told her to remember, to realise.   
Weeks flew by and Sammy still felt troubled. Percy was studying for OWLs and she rarely saw him anymore. Soon exams were approaching and Sammy felt slightly panicked at the thought of the end of another year.   
Sitting by the quidditch pitch she watched as Wood prepared the team for the match against Ravenclaw that weekend. She had a dream diary on her lap and was trying to think of some convincing dreams to put in. She slept dreamlessly most nights. Rhonda was in the library; Sammy was sure she actually wasn’t and just wanted to give her and Oliver time alone together. For once she was glad, she had been nervous about being alone with him for quite awhile but now that the end of term was approaching and she was faced with thought of not seeing him for an extended period of time…well she was just grateful for the time alone.   
Sammy watched as practice was brought to a halt, the players went to their respective change rooms. After about fifteen minutes they all walked out, Oliver noticed Sammy in the stands, waiting for him instead of meeting him at the gate. She saw him wave his team mates goodbye and had to suppress a snort of laughter when she saw the identical faces of Fred and George with their eyebrows raised.   
Oliver took his place next to her, he was very close.   
‘It’s a great view here,’ he said, making conversation. She smiled and nodded, she quickly looked down at the ground, she could already feel the colour rising to her cheeks.   
‘You look really pretty in this light,’ he said in a softer voice, she could feel the heat from his body and the breath from his words. She still didn’t speak as she let him stroke her cheek before pulling her chin up to meet his lips.   
She kissed him softly at first, mimicking his tender movements. A pleasant warmth seemed to rise within her though and soon it was as if they couldn’t get close enough to each other. Sammy felt the tension of exams ease as Oliver’s strong hands roamed across her back, getting bolder each time.   
She wasn’t sure how long they stayed there like that but it was well and truly dark by the time they returned to the castle.


End file.
